


Swords

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Swordfighting, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley and Lefou enjoying dueling each other
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Swords

The doors were shut and locked. The key was placed on a small table beside the main doors, easy to reach should the door need to be unlocked quickly for someone. The curtains were drawn and checked, ensuring no one would be able to see through them. Candles were lit and placed around the room, lighting it just so for the event. This was their secret and their special time together. They needed it to be private.

The two stood in the center of the room, swords held at their sides. The furniture in the room had been pushed to the sides, leaving them with enough space to have a proper duel. There was a moment of nothing, bodies shifting and hands adjusting their grip on the hilts of swords. They eyed each other, smiles touching both of their lips in anticipation. They didn’t do this often but when they did it was always enjoyable.

Then it started.

Stanley was almost always the first to strike. They swung their sword from the side, trying to catch the other off guard and push them back into a defensive stance. Lefou deflected and returned the blow for one of his own, his old training coming back to him as they sparred around the room. His spouse had youth and fresh training on their side but Lefou had actual battlefield experience on his own and it soon showed. Lefou was able to match Stanley blow for blow, anticipating moves and dodging them.

They smiled as their husband was able to push them back. Stanley focused on their footing and how they held their blade, gritting their teeth as they looked for an opening. They had learned that Lefou was very good at keeping himself protected; he sometimes joked that being shot in the side had been a very good teacher for him. Stanley tried jabbing forward a few times but was forced to stop when Lefou deflected these blows.

Lefou stepped to the side, forcing Stanley to follow after him. He locked their blades together in a sudden lunge, twisting just so to keep them locked and make it difficult for Stanley to try and free their sword. He adjusted his footing just so, waiting as Stanley moved closer. He flicked his wrist, ripping Stanley’s sword from their grasp and catching it in his free hand.

They gasped and staggered forward from the loss of their sword. Their husband twisted around and knocked them onto their knees, pressing both blades against Stanley’s throat, forcing them to hold their head up to look into his face. Stanley was panting from the battle, a small smile touching their lips as they looked at him. They clenched their hands into fists, keeping them firmly at their sides.

Lefou smiled, teasing Stanley now that he had won. Gently he removed the scarf from their neck, letting it flutter to the ground. The blades teased over their flesh, playing over their adams apple briefly before trailing downwards.

Stanley gasped, eyes fluttering closed as Lefou pressed the toe of his shoe against their covered crotch. For a brief moment they imagined him in the French uniform, standing over them on a battlefield somewhere. He had complete control over them and the idea made them so hot. They whimpered softly as he ground against the hard flesh, opening their eyes to look up at him. They were painfully hard, the bulge obvious under their breeches. He was pressing their covered erection against their body, tormenting them with the muted sensation. They rocked their hips forward, grinding against his foot for more friction without shame.

The swords were lowered and Lefou raised an eyebrow, looking down at Stanley expectantly. He smiled as Stanley started to work on undoing his breeches, watching with dark eyes as slender fingers worked over the fabric. His own penis was half-hard by the time Stanley pulled it out, holding it in one hand as they looked up at him, waiting for permission as they licked their lips in anticipation. He nodded his head just so, humming as he reached down to grip the back of their head.

Leaning forward, Stanley kissed the base of the shaft. Slowly they made their way upwards, kissing along the warm flesh as they went. Finally they kissed the tip, looking up at Lefou before opening their mouth to take it in. They gripped his thighs for support, sighing in pleasure as they swirled their tongue and focused solely on the head at first. They hummed around it, letting their teeth tease over the sensitive flesh.

Lefou hissed, his grip tightening on their hair in response. He watched as Stanley slowly worked their way down, taking his erection into their mouth. Their mouth was hot and wet, swallowing his cock whole, the head hitting the back of Stanley’s throat just enough to make them tighten around it. He whined softly, baring his teeth as Stanley hummed and bobbed their head.

Drool spilled from the corners of their mouth. Stanley blushed at the sensation, whimpering around Lefou’s erection and making him shudder and gasp. They smiled a little at that, looking up to lock eyes with him, knowing he was close with how his dick throbbed in their mouth and on their tongue.

He brushed his thumb over one of their sunken cheeks in warning. A few moments later Lefou was cumming into Stanley’s mouth, crying out softly as his hips rocked forward. He braced himself against the other, gritting his teeth as Stanley swallowed and licked him clean. He panted softly, both hands on Stanley’s shoulders as he waited to calm himself.

Stanley just smiled up at Lefou. They licked his softening penis, kissing the side of the head with a mewl. Tenderly they nuzzled the soft organ with their lips and nose, cooing softy before helping to put Lefou back together again. They got back up to their feet, kissing Lefou on either cheek and then his lips.

Then they picked up their swords for round two.


End file.
